


Classic Beauty

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Whitney Diamond and Willow Pearl are an odd pair. The fashion designer and her mousy secretary. Somehow they make it work.
Relationships: White Diamond/White Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: anonymous





	Classic Beauty

It's common knowledge that plain girls make the best secretaries. You won't catch them doing their makeup when they should be scheduling appointments. They won't stumble into work two hours late hiding a hangover with over-sized sun glasses and aspirin. Plain girls are prompt, dependable. They won't try to steal your man or your credit card.

Willow Pearl is as plain as they come and fiendishly loyal to boot. She holds the honor of being the personal assistant to famed designer Whitney Diamond. When Whitney needs a new sketchpad or to reschedule her spa day, Willow is there, tablet in hand ready to do whatever her mistress dictates. Morning or night, rain or shine Willow is prepared to follow behind Whitney with an umbrella in hand to shield the woman from harmful UV rays. She understands how the sun causes more skin damage than it has any right to.

They make and odd pair. In the industry they are dubbed “The Odd Couple”. Whitney is old money, white coats and extravagance. She's skinny in a way that modern standards consider attractive but also in a way that gothic novels would describe as gaunt. A cigarette placed in one of those old timely cigarette holders never seemed to leave those perfectly manicured fingers. At nearly six feet tall she had no right to wear stilettos as high as she does. Slender, hairless legs carry her from studio to stage to her mansion and back again. The dyed white hair would be odd on a lesser woman. For Whitney it lends a look of experience and wisdom.

By contrast, Willow(born with the first name of Penny) is a lower class urchin who got lucky. She'd supported herself through college working as a waitress. The socially acceptable term for her figure is “plus sized” but all the starving models at Holly Blue Modeling agency call it like it is. Dark dyed white hair in two buns and off brand pantsuits, and loafers mark her as a goldfish swimming in a koi pond. Short and stout, Willow is Whitney's unfashionable shadow that trails behind her like a wedding dress train.

Yes, the duo is a study in opposites but it can't be denied they get results. Willow holds the record for being Whitney's longest assistant. Most girls suffered nervous breakdown after the first two weeks. Willow has been holding Whitney's handbag for a solid three years. The general consensus was that Willow was a fallen angel sent from Satan himself to appease his bride. There are no more screaming about not being perfect, employees crying their eyes out after being fired, or hour long smoke breaks that characterized Whitney's tenure as the head designer of her business. For all the years that Willow has been at her side, the Diamond Designer has created her best collections to date.

How does she do it? How does one mousy girl who's never even touched something wroth more than $100 keep the demon of design at bay?

Well, Willow did take a few psychology classes in college. One of her favorite subjects was how treatment for panic disorders evolved. According to her books, the best way to treat female hysteria was to coax patients into orgasm. She giggled to think of how naughty doctors were in the supposedly pure and repressed 1950s. After a few weeks of being yelled at every five seconds Willow began studying her employer to see if she matched any symptoms of well...whatever brain wiring that made Whitney the way she was. Whitney often complained of insomnia. She was irritable, impatient, and generally over emotional. She complained about her lack of satisfaction with her sexual partners and the inconvenience of birth control.

It was Willow's job to ensure that her mistress was focused on her work.

Whitney often said that Willow's mouth was her best feature.

It didn't take much coaxing for Whitney to allow Willow to service her beneath her desk. Apparently, the other girls quit because they weren't up to performing this particular duty. Willow was never one to back down from a challenge. Whitney's cunt was soft and sweet in a way its owner was not. The sharp contrast excited Willow. She took to her new task with the kind of enthusiasm that Whitney associated with her. The arrangement suited both their needs. Whitney found herself calmer during work hours. Willow found another way to please her beloved boss. Body lotion and skin care products were purchased to ease the damage on Willow's knees. On late nights Whitney was not opposed to bringing her work home with her.

It's common knowledge that opposites attract. The pair are two as different as night in day. They go together as well as black with...well black goes with everything doesn't it? Whitney always wanted a pet and Willow looked gorgeous in a diamond studded collar. The servant would bend over backwards for her mistress. It was the perfect foundation for a pleasant working relationship.


End file.
